My Boy
by ashleigh-scarlet03
Summary: He wrapped his muscular fingers around my wrist and pulled me close. His eyes stared deeply into mine, melting my soul and making my knees go weak. It was him. His touch. His smell. His features. The mask restricted his mouth and covered the rest of his face. Was I scared or happy? Did I want to run or stay?
1. Isolation

**A/N - Hi everyone ... I've dragged my body back into writing fan fiction ... WOOP! Anyway, here's the first chapter of the new story ... Please leave a review or Private Message me with what you think or what should be improved etc etc**

**Well, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Johnny, please sit down"

"Johnny, stop kicking that ladies chair please"

"Johnny, you've been to the toilet 5 times in the past 2 hours!"

"Johnny, try to sleep now" So, taking a four year old on a 8 hour flight was the worst idea I ever had! Once I told him to sleep though, he did what he was told. Strange boy but I love him to pieces. His scruffy brown hair and bright green eyes with the blue flecks in them give him his standout look. With the band tees and chinos, my little man has already got the ladies swooning.

The plane was packed with Gothamites returning home from their holiday in the UK however we were the only two who were on the way to Gotham. The uncomfortable chairs with the minimal leg room was okay for the first 3 hours but began to get claustrophobic afterwards. The TV channels played the same films over and over again and I did not have to patients to do watch. With Johnny safely asleep with his blankie over the top of him I began to plug in my headphones. The soft buds rested in my ears and played a medley of my favourite tunes which had also made me fall asleep.

_ It was prom. The biggest night of a girls life. My flat brown hair had been volumised and showered in glitter. My once acne covered face had cleared and the glasses had magically turned into the contact lenses I had always wanted. Applying the last coat of lipstick my mother turned to me with tears in her eyes._

_ "Jane, you finally look pretty!" Of course being the moody teenager I was more annoyed at her sarcasm and didn't find it funny. I had my closest friend, Lizzy, come and pick me up in her dads posh sports car. We were late, her dad took the wrong route ... Men. _

_As the doors to the grand hall were opened all eyes fell upon us. Lizzy walked in first, her fluffy short hair staying in perfect position and catching all the lights beams. Her slender body was perfect for holding up her strapless emerald dress. The jewels the dress wore glistened quietly as she swiftly crossed the floor to her date. _

_"Why did I let her walk in first?" I thought to myself. But fuck it, it's prom. The boys that had once tripped me over were now staring at me with their jaws resting in the floor. The girls who had once bullied me for my weight gazed upon my ruby red dress. The tiara (small and subtle of course) made the meanest girl in school cry ... I mean she quite literally saw me walk in and ran off crying. I felt like a princess, I felt like ... Someone. My heart thudded beneath my chest but my posture and breathing told them all I was happy. I was me. _

_"Wow, Jane you look ... Wow" is all popular boy Dan Meaden could say. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, the only thought going through my head was 'Fuck, I'm going to trip over or fart in front of him or step in his feet...' The night was a blur, I spoke to everyone ranging from the mean girls to the smarty pants people. Before long prom King and Queen were to be called out. No surprise that Prom King went to Dan. His eyes twinkled in the disco balls light and his suit made him look ten billion times more attractive. While in my dream like state thy read my name out as Prom Queen._

_ "What?" Is all I could say. I had somehow floated to the stage while still gazing at him. The crowns resting on our heads had somehow joined us together. We were the only two there. We kissed. He pulled away, his suit changing into his military uniform. I looked down upon my baby bump which was increasing rapidly in size. Dans last words were "I'll be back, I promise." And with a kiss to the bump and a long kiss on the cheek his plane left. I collapsed to the floor sobbing. _

I awoke with a jump.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the plane is preparing to land in Gotham City. Please put your seat belts on and remain seated for our decent. The temperature in Gotham is a chilly 5 degrees Celsius and local time is 11.46pm."

The decent was swift as if the plane were a leaf in the autumnal breeze. I shoved my headphones into my polka dot handbag and began to wake up my boy. His heavy eyelids slowly parted open revealing his stunning eyes which seemed to make the plane come alive.

"Are we there yet Mumma?" He inquired.

"We're just landing now Sweety, sit tight and hold onto your blankie." He did as he was told grasping the blanket with all his might. I began to layer him up by placing his body warmer over his hoodie with a scarf and hat to keep him warm once we'd walked to our driver. As soon as we'd landed I threw my bag over one of my shoulders and picked up Johnny who was half asleep and carried him over the other whilst beginning to walk off the plane.

The icy wind howled as we approached the planes steps. One by one I waddled down them, clasping the handrail for dear life. Before I knew it we were picking up our cases and walking out of the baggage reclaim. What scared me the most about Gotham was its unruly criminals and the lengths they'd go to to keep their shipments safe. One mans case was duck taped with several padlocks overlapping each other ... He must have something to hide. Our bright cases stood out compared to the other Gothamites. Johnny's was bright blue with intricate fish colourfully playing around on it where as mine was a vibrant red with white polka dots, to match my handbag of course. As we held each other's hands we walked towards the chauffeurs waiting for their money ... I mean people.

"UNCLE BWUCE!" Johnny shouted in delight at the man in the hat, scarf, gloves and coat. How the boy could tell it was him was beyond me! Johnny was swooped up and spun around by the mysterious looking man making him giggle while the other chauffeurs awwed and adored him. He was set down lightly and Bruce made his way over to me, picking up our cases.

"I thought someone else was coming to pick us up? I can't believe the Prince of Gotham is driving us home tonight" I whispered jokingly to him. Bruce embraced me while taking off his disguise.

"Well I don't trust anyone apart from Alfred and that wouldn't work for the surprise ball would it?" He chucked. Throwing Johnny onto his shoulders and picking up his case, we began to walk towards his car. Luckily for us he'd bought a simple car to travel to the manor in and remembered the child seat too. After Johnny had drifted off to sleep he spoke, his voice shattering the silence.

"Did you have a good flight? I would've offered to fly you myself but my jet is kind of ... Broken"

"How do you break a jet Bruce?" I laughed, not noticing his hand tense on the clutch.

"It's painful." His mood had changed dramatically. Turning my head to the back of the car I saw Johnny in his own fantasies. I knew he was dreaming of his father, what he looked like or what he smelt like.

"So how is my dad?" I asked swiftly turning my head back to the front of the car. Bruce looked me in the eye and smiled, his pearly whites gleaming.

"Old, grumpy, Mr Always Right as per usual." "So fine then." "Yeah." Gothams Prince placed an arm round my shoulder. "He's going to be so happy you've come. He never gets out the house and when he does it's to accompany me somewhere. Maybe your little man can be the one he chases for a while!"

"It would be nice if you and I could catch up amongst your busy schedule"

"Alfred's still trying to hook us up, says I need to find a girl other than Her"

"I know the feeling."

My fiancé, Dan Meaden, went to fight in Afghanistan. Johnny and I waved him off at the airport. He promised he'd return. He couldn't fulfil that promise. Whilst on patrol, my knight in shining armour got ambushed and was left for dead. I never saw him again, Johnny has never seen him either. He will never see the crystal clear eyed guy I'd fallen head over heels for. He will never see the blonde spikey hair which was always perfectly styled even if he hadn't meant to do it. He will never hear the awkward dad jokes and inappropriate but funny things he'd say to me. He will never hear his laugh. He will never witness the charity work, the sportsman. His father was up above watching him, I'll never let him forget that.

"Anyway, how has the party planning been going?" I asked, breaking both our trains of thought.

"Pretty good, it's just getting Alfred to turn up! He's very stubborn but I'm sure we can crack him." It was when we drove through the bright orange tunnel that I could see Bruce for real. His once perky eyes had murked over whilst his once volumised and shining hair hung limply over his face. There were many cuts and scratches under his stubble and one by his dry lips which seemed infected. He looked tired. He looked ill.

"Hey Bruce, I'll carry on party planning if you want to take a rest for a while. You look like you need it." I said gesturing to the black bags that hung under his eyes.

"A man like me doesn't get time to sleep. I work all day and party all night."

"Yeah, this is one hell of a party!" I sarcastically remarked. We chuckled and after taking a double take realised we were at the manor.

Quickly and quietly I scooped up Johnny while Bruce carried our bags. He led us through the servants stairs and up towards the west wing. The walls were covered in pictures drawn by the Lost Boys of Gotham and the Servants children which, collectively, made the whole place smile. We snuck into our rooms and quietly shut the oak door.

"Will you be okay in here for the next couple of days? Call the servants for food, call me for party ideas and someone to talk to and explore the room ... Johnny will love it." Bruce quickly waved and sped off across the corridor. Johnny and I were alone. The whole room to ourselves. Several doors led to other rooms which could only be accessed through ours.

Our room was the door to Narnia.

The rooms were all regal, decorated with cherub ceilings, crystal chandeliers and golden wood to stand out against the white wooded furniture. The living room, in which Johnny currently slept, had three grand sofas which faced inwards towards a fire. There were tables and chairs for dinner too which would be useful for when I gathered the staff to discuss their roles for Dads party. Looking to my left I noticed two doors. The one closest to the fireplace had small rocket stickers on it. Assuming what was behind the door, I crept in. This was clearly Johnny's room while we stayed here. There was a grand king sized bed with rocket bedding which covered the entirety of the room. Searching in the wardrobes I found several toys, many of which my boy played with at home. The rug was as if a shaggy dog had been dyed blue, lay across the floor. Turning out the chandelier, glow in the dark stars smothered the ceiling. There was a built in wardrobe but it was locked, obviously Bruce was hiding a model girlfriend in there but this was perfect for him. He'd love it. Next door, close to the windows which lit the whole living room was a bathroom but there's nothing special about a bathroom. Skipping across the other side of the room I found my built in wardrobe, behind this a small scale kitchen. Did Bruce expect us to stay? Walking through the wardrobe I emerged in my room. Similar to Johnny's, the bed covered to room entirely however their were small pictures in it. Most of these pictures were of me and my Dad, some of me and Johnny and the one that stood alone on my bedside cabinet was a group picture of me, Johnny, mum, dad, Dan and I. Picking it up, I stared intently at the picture realising it was the last day I'd see Dan.

"No, not now. I have too much on my mind." I thought to myself. I sprinted around the room, unpacking as I went. Last but not least, I began sorting Johnny out. My sleepy boy dawdled as I bathed him and got him into bed. His narcotic state meant he'd fall asleep quickly. While he snuggled into the bed, blanky in arms he fell into the dream land. I followed, bathing and then dozing off to sleep in the room opposite. Though tired, many things plagued my mind.

Why Gotham? Bruce could live anywhere yet he chooses here.

Why my Dad? Yes, Dad loved working with Mr and Mrs Wayne but it wasn't his duty to serve under Bruce.

Why Johnny? Why was he so happy to see Bruce, was I not good enough for him?

Erasing these thoughts I slept with only one thing going through my mind.

Shit, the party's in two days.


	2. Revelations

Hey everyone! A Quick Thank you goes to the following peoples:

Thanks Jasmine Scarthing for the great review, I hope you enjoy reading this next Chapter!

Also, Thank You to The Writer Akayla and Drindrak for following the story.

Enjoy the next Chapter :)

* * *

"Mummy, look what I found in the room!" Johnny came running out with arms full of cuddly toys, train sets and cars. He put them all on the ornate rug in the living room and began to play 'toy and trains and cars' - original title, I know.

I giggled. He had his moment when he could be a pain but other times I just wanted to live in this memory.

"That's lovely Johnny, mummy will play with you in a minute. I'm just finishing off Granddads party okay?"

The boy looked up from his toys and snapped his head in my directions. "Okay Mumma." He carried on playing.

The days before the party I spent my time constantly on the phone to musicians, caterers and old friends. It's a shame really because many of Dads old friends would have come to the party but they all used the same excuse.

"Jane, he lives in Gotham. I do not want to risk staying out there for a party that someone criminally insane will ruin!" Many of the conversations ended with "Please stay safe, keep a constant eye on Johnny."

At this point I rapidly looked to my boy who was still playing with his toys.

The night before the party I slept in Johnny's room. He seemed a bit on edge when I asked why though.

"Mummy, please stay in my room tonight. I keep seeing a monster coming out the wardrobe." He grabbed my hand tightly and began to tear up. His nails scratched my skin deeply so he obviously wasn't faking.

"It's alright Hun, I'll stay here tonight. No one is in this room that will hurt you." I kissed him on his tear stained cheeks and began reading him a chapter from his favourite book 'Diary of a wimpy kid.' My boy eventually lulled off to sleep, still clutching my hand with desperation that I wouldn't leave. Carefully, I prised his finger off of mine and replaced it with his blanket. Tip toeing out the room I found a rather concerned Bruce Wayne sitting on the sofa. I perched next to him, hoping he would tell me what's wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"The Joker, The Riddler and Scarecrow have escaped for Arkham Asylum." His head fell into his hands, I subtly studied the scaring on his wrists and fingers.

"This is going to sound stupid but who are those people?" Bruce slowly turned to me, his face looking partially stunned and angry.

"Let's start with The Riddler ... He always leaves riddles and ends up killing people in the process. Scarecrow, well he like to gas people which can drive people insane and/or kill them. And The Joker, he's the worst. A big clown with a carved smile who likes to tell the world about everything and everyone he does. He will kill your loved ones if you get too close to him, he will kidnap he prettiest girls and use them against people. All his men die, everyone in his presence will die and ... And I'm worried that the Batman won't be able to protect Gotham with all three on the loose."

I held Bruce's shoulder and hugged him, obviously he had bad experiences with these criminals and I really don't like to see him upset or down.

"I'm sure the Batman can sort them out." I reassured him.

"You don't understand, The Joker is about 55% sure on who the Batman is and will come after her loved ones."

"Bruce, he'll be fine." He brushed a brown piece of hair out of my eyes and stared at them deeply. What was he doing?

"Jane, your blue eyes literally will make men fall to pieces."

"Uhm, okay?" I was so confused, what had gotten into him?

"If anyone came to hurt you or Johnny then I would personally kill them."

"Thanks Bruce, you're a great friend." I hugged him and enjoyed his presence until a glass shattering scream came from Johnny's room.

* * *

"MUMMY THE MONSTER CAME BACK!"

Bruce and I shoved the door open to find Johnny with his blanket wrapped around his wrist. His eyes were wide in fear, his jaw almost dropping to the grounds. My boy had made his way into the corner of the bedroom as if he'd been confronted by an intruder. I'd never seem him like this before and quite frankly, I was scared for him.

"Johnny Hunny, it was just a dream." I said, pacing steadily towards the shaking child. He ran to my arms and hugged me tightly. He wouldn't let go, he couldn't let go. Bruce checked the room to see if anyone had come in but the coast was clear.

"What happened Mister?" Bruce asked sitting on his bed and focussing solely on the boys face.

"T...the monster came in a...and woke me up. He said something about killing Mummy and you Uncle Bruce. H...he said I was a toy n...n...not a boy. He...he came over to the bed and g...grabbed my w...wrist. A...and he ... He" Johnny broke down in tears, weeping over my shoulder. I looked to Bruce who once again inspected the room, checking for any monsters or anything that could've caused Johnny's dreams. With a shrug from the billionaire I started to think of options. Dad didn't know we were here yet so I could take him to a doctor or a hospital tomorrow morning?

Johnny at this point was sniffling into my shoulder. I popped the crying boy on the bed and began to study his blanket. Gently unravelling I found blood upon his arm. Shocked, Bruce and I cleaned the wound gently with wool and antiseptic. Johnny would tense every so often from the sharp sting shooting through his arm but he is braver than I would have been. I gasped in horror as to what remained.

"He can't have done this!" I said shakily.

"Jane, no one else has been in this room!" Bruce pointed out,

"No mummy, the monster was in here! And he did this to me!" Johnny cried. I turned to Bruce, my once calm complexion becoming redder and angrier than before.

"How can a four year old boy carve 'I own you Pinnochio' into his own arm? I'm surprised he didn't bleed to death!"

"I understand what you mean but ..."

"But nothing Bruce! You need to go, I'll stay here with Johnny and will do the rest of the time we stay in this house!" I reprimanded. Bruce hurried out the door leaving me to cradle Johnny.

"It's okay Bubba, mummy believes you."

"I just don't want to see the monster again!" He cried hysterically. I lifted him to face me, his eyes a pool in which I could easily drown in.

"What did the monster look like Baby?"

"A scary Clown"

* * *

It was the evening of the party. I had told the staff that offered to work what to do, how to serve and how to greet the guests that came. Luckily, Bruce had organised all of Dads new friends to come as well as me getting some old family and friends to turn up too. The whole day involved me running up and down from the room with banners, balloons, presents and other party things. Johnny had spent the day with Bruce, he had offered to take him suit shopping and to visit Wayne towers and the cinema. I couldn't refuse an offer like that, especially when Johnny's eyes became big black holes.

I'd finally set up the grand ballroom when Johnny came running through eventually skidding like a rocker on his knees. I giggled at his innocence only to fall over laughing when Bruce did the same thing. They quickly gathered the late gifts on the table and began welcoming guests. Bruce casually pulled me aside and handed me three large boxes.

"Now, I know you said I shouldn't buy you anything but ..."

"Bruce please say this stuff isn't expensive?!"

"Well, it's Armani and Johnny's got a suit to match!" He laughed deeply. "Look, you two go up to the room to get ready and I'll keep Alfred busy until everyone arrives."

I leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" is all I whispered. Grabbing Johnny by the hand we ran upstairs to get ready.

A quick slick of gel and my boy had suddenly turned into a little man. His suit made his eyes pop and with the matching shoes you could have mistaken him for a Beckham boy! He waited outside my room for me to get ready.

I had thrown the boxes Bruce had given me on the regal bed in a rush to get Johnny ready. I carefully prised open the first box to reveal a floor length, shimmering navy dress. The diamonds around the heart shaped neck line gave the dress a more classy character. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was made for me?! The label had my name hand stitched into it with the short caption 'a one of a kind' underneath. I squealed in excitement and quickly changed into it.

The second box contained heels that outshone a millions stars. With the dress I felt like Cinderella however I'm sure that I will make it past midnight. The third box contained the matching bracelet and earrings; both were adorn with pearls. Walking out toward Johnny with my hair and make up done, I knew I was about to be taken to the ball by my Prince Charming. We slowly walked down stairs and waited inside the ballroom for my Dad. Many friends from England had arrived in their best get up as well as well trusted friends from Gotham itself. The room went quiet as we heard footsteps echoing towards the door and my fathers usually tone of voice.

"Master Wayne, why must I go to the ballroom?" He whined subtly.

"I spilt my champagne on the floor and in my condition, I couldn't possibly mop it up." I rolled my eyes and laughed along with the other guests.

"So you're getting me to clean it?"

"Well Alfred, no one can make a floor shine like you!"

The doors opened and the whole room shouted together.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED!"

My dad just stood there in shock. He didn't speak. He didn't even gesture anything but I noticed the small tears form in his eye. Johnny and I ran over to him and gave him a massive hug. The tears stopped but he squeezed us for so long that I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Bruce gestured towards the string quartet who began playing a soft and sweet melody. I guided Alfred over to the arm chairs by the fire.

"Ohh Darling, I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell yet so much to hide. You look beautiful, just like your mother!"

"I'm surprised you remember what she looks like!"

"How could I forget what the most beautiful woman in the world looks like? Has she still got her short bob which perfectly frames her face?"

"Ohh yeah."

"What about her eyes, do they still sparkle like a million diamonds?"

"Of course"

"And are her lips still perfectly plump with the tinge of red that marks the way she stole my heart?" I giggle as Bruce approached.

"Wow Alfred, I never thought you could be so deep?" We all laughed but I still cringed a little. C'mon, it's alway creepy when parents talk about each other romantically.

"GRANDPA GUESS WHAT?" Johnny ran over and jumped on Dads lap. "I have been sooooooooooooooooo busy today! I went into Gotham with Uncle Bruce, he took me to his work and showed me what he does and it's very boring. He also took me suit shopping and bought Mummy this pretty dress and he also took me to ... OHH what's it called? Ohh yeah? Arkham a smile un ."

"What?" Is all I could utter. Bruce's face did not change, he continued to smile at my boy. I viciously grabbed his arm and pulled him away from where they were sitting.

"You took Johnny to Arkham?" I whispered furiously

"Look, Jane I know you're mad but ..."

"But nothing, my boy is not crazy! Someone must have done that to him! What would make you think a four year old could do that to himself?"

"It wasn't the carvings I was worried about." His calm tones only made me more angry.

"Then what? It's bad enough Johnny has got these scars, what else could have happened to him?"

Bruce looked concerned. His eyes dropped and his smile faded.

"Well, I noticed a lump in his arm and went to get it checked out. He has a tracker chip in his arm and the doctor and I aren't sure why."

"Ohh God!" My knees buckled and I collapsed into Bruce's arms. He held me while I realised the situation.

"W...w...who did this to my boy?" Half terrified, half angry I tried to climb out of Bruce's arms only to fall lower.

"My guess is obvious. I think the Joker has had access into this building and your son is ..."

"What? My son is what?"

"A ticking time bomb."


	3. Put On A Show

Hey Everyone, me again! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! if you fancy it, leave a review saying you like it or it's rubbish or whatever really haha!

Thanks again to Jasmine Scarthing for the lovely review - I'm sure Cat Girl will pop up in the story soon!

Also thank you to Lovely-Daisy for following the story and a massive thank you to girlsacred for favouriting and following.

On with the show!

* * *

"Mummy, Grandad wants to dance with you! I don't think you should, you might step on his feet in those shoes and make his toes fall off!"

I looked over to dad who had the biggest grin on his face, as if being offered the last bag of sweets. Bruce helped me up and I began to walk to him. I could just about keep balance in these shoes but my feet are just going to curl in a ball when I take them off. I hate wearing shoes, if I could have my way I would be running around bare foot 24/7 but that's disgusting and will possibly end up on with my feet becoming all nasty. I approached dad who immediately pulled me into ballroom hold. I hadn't had chance to speak to him fully tonight but I knew I could now.

"Darling, thank you for doing all this. I'm so proud of you."

"Why thanks dad, I don't know how Bruce treats you but we both thought you deserved this."

"He's like the son I never had Jane ... You two were getting quite close over there before Johnny tore you two apart."

Shit, what do I say? I can tell him, but then he'd freak out and make us leave. Or I could keep it a secret and he could get hurt. Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"He just made me laugh and I fell over!" Smooth, nice cover up!

"Well, if you two need any help arranging a date then ..."

"Dad, I'm 21! I know how dating works haha!"

"I do still forget you're not my little Princess anymore."

We both continued to dance for about 4 songs solid until Johnny prised us apart with a look of fear in his eyes. He pulled me to the side and showed me his arm. The chip was noticeable now, hidden under the P in Pinnochio. However now it was aglow, white light trapped under thick skin plus with a shaking movement. I sat him down and have him a cup of water. My boy did everything I asked of him, he hugged grandad and offered guests food but now he would not comply with anything I said.

"Johnny, just sit still okay?"

"Mummy I can't, it hurts!"

"Don't worry, I'll call Arkham and see what. ..."

"MUMMY, IT REALLY HURTS!" He screamed.

I scooped him up in my arms and took him outside into the foyer. His eyes were streaming, with his cheeks and aggressive red and his nose slowly running. I sometimes forget he's so young but I was jus as terrified as he was at this point. I stared intently at the chip, the boy would not let go of my wrist as I did so.

"I can help" a deep voice called from behind. I looked up to see the face of the batman who swiftly pulled me aside as he held some device over Johnny's wrist. After a few attempts of trying he turned to me with a sad look. "I don't know what I can do here but I can try to operate on the wrist if I take him with me."

"NO" I shouted. "You can't, I don't even know who you are! How can I trust you?"

"Would you rather let everyone die or let me take him to a hospital?"

"I just can't let you take him from me!" I said, grasping Johnny's other wrist. His eyes never left The Batmans, he was in shock.

"Look, listen here ..." A CRASH from the ballroom made us stop our argument and turn to the door.

"I have to hide him!" Batman pulled out a sweet which he shoved I'm Johnny's mouth. He lulled off into the unconscious and was hidden in the nearest cupboard (which happened to be in the servants quarters kitchen). Once back, he turned to me.

"You can't go back in there."

Sudden realisation clouded my thoughts and I burst into the crowded room where clowns surrounded their 'audience', aiming guns to their heads simultaneously.

"Well Hel-lo Beautiful" I heard a strangely high pitch voice say.

* * *

I stared at what appeared to be the remains of a party guest. His clown had cut him to pieces and in all honesty, I'm not sure why. He slowly began to approach me, knife in hand. His scars which formed a fake smile immediately grabbed my attention. The grease paint was so vibrant it was as if he'd applied it to put on a show. A gruesome horror show. He casually made his way closer.

No, look into his eyes. Show no fear.

"Who are you?" I asked immediately, the guests eyes never left the blood soaked knife which he held to his face.

"Well gorgeous, I think I should get to know you more first." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and held the weapon to my throat. "So, how olds the boy? Thought he was the secret love child of the Prince of Gotham ... Thought I could track him and manipulate Mr Wayne" he turned to me, eyes flaming. "Is he yours?"

"He's my son, what have you done to him?" I spoke, popping the 'T' in what.

"A Brit? Ooh, I've never caught a British one before! Most the girls I capture and manipulate are boring Americans with sob stories ... Boohoo ... but you ... You're something else." His threw me to the side, eyes not leaving mine. All I could think about was Johnny.

"Y'know what you are beautiful? You're a fly trap. You look all pretty and nice but will bite on anything that touches you or your family. So, how will you react if I set off the reaction in your sons arm?" He pulled a detonator out of his purple pockets and slowly went to push the button. I ran but was pushed out the way by my dad who threw the detonator out the window. The clown didn't like that.

"Ahh, Bruce Wayne's' bitch. What a lovely party this one has thrown for you? Shame I wasn't invited really, I could've ahh ... Made a real connection with your daughter here. Jane honey, where's Johnny hidden? I just want to play a game?"

The clown pulled me up and held a knife to my throat. I couldn't help but panic, for one thing he could slit my throat but the other is that he knew my name and my family.

There was a pause. No one spoke. No one moved. The doors flew open, I was expecting Batman who had conveniently disappeared. Well, I would have hoped it was batman.

"MUMMY, I MET BATMAN AND HE TOOK ME TO THE BATCAVE AND ..." He stopped running and stared straight at the monster before him.

"MUMMY, ITS THE MONSTER. MUMMY MAKE HIM GO AWAY,!" Johnny ran to my side and buried his face deep into my leg. I picked him up and held him close, no clown was getting his hands on my boy. Dad ran to my side and embraced me which was stupid as he obviously forgot the clown was there. I stared him down until he spoke.

"Well I hate to break up this family moment but ..." Five henchmen fought through the crowd and broke the three of us up. I was thrashing and screaming while dad remained calm. Johnny's eyes were welling up with nightmarish tears, his fear became reality.

"If you take Johnny then you have to take me!" I shouted as the clown walked away.

"I'm definitely going to take the boy, don't you worry about that." He spoke, popping his 'T's. "In fact I might take both of you, you're a right pair. But for now ..." He ran out in a smoke cloud, people were running in all directions but I couldn't. I was paralysed, stuck to the floor.

I'd soon realised I'd been gassed with some sort of toxin as I awoke in the middle of an empty ballroom. No one remained. Slowly, I got to my feet and scanned the area for any signs of where that crazy clown went. Knowing none of this was any good I left the ballroom and went back to my room. As I approached the stairs a sick feeling filled my stomach, a gut retching smell filled my nostrils. I felt faint but angry. I felt weak but full of hatred. As I went to fall I was caught by my angel. Luckily, Bruce had caught me but I could tell his eyes were full of hurt.

"Wh...wha...what happened?" I asked wearily.

"He took Johnny ... And Alfred." With that I slipped into the unconscious.


	4. The Riddles Begin

Here it is, the next chapter! Feel free to inbox me your thoughts and feelings about this one ... Or if you can work out the riddle (without googling it)

Thank yous go to BlueSkies95 for following the story and Emily Nigma for favouriting the story.

On with the Show!

* * *

"Mummy, mummy help he's hurting me!"

I awoke tied to a wooden chair, with Johnny and Alfred across the room. It was dark, a single spot light hung over our heads. We could only hear the voice, his voice.

"Morning, glad you all had a nice sleep. Now, you get to choose how you die. Johnny, you pick how Grandad dies, Grandad chooses how Jane dies and Jane ..." Something caressed my face, it felt like the top of a blade. "You get to chose how Johnny dies!"

I went to speak but couldn't. My mouth made no sound. Something began to drip down my cheeks, It almost felt like ... A mirror appeared in front of my face. I had the scars. I had his scars. Johnny was screaming, a knife had silently slid through dad and his eyes remained glassy and far away.

"See, this is what happens when you mix with the WRONG people. Why are you with Wayne, I deserve Wayne more than you do. I deserve you more than he does." The Joker appeared and began to walk closer and closer to where I was tied. I suddenly felt cold on my chest, looking down I realised I was bleeding. He cupped my face and kissed me gently. A weird feeling really bearing in mind I was trying to pull away.

"Now, come. And. Find. Us."

"AAAHHHHH" I rose to the surface of the real world. Bruce was around my bed along with two paramedics who were ripping the defibrillator pads off of my chest. His eyes brightened when I awoke, he'd obviously been worried.

"Jane, I'm so glad you're awake."

I wasn't. My eyes were scanning the room, my body was trying to move from the bed. I just couldn't do anything.

"Where's Johnny?" Is all I asked.

"We have the GCPD and the Batman on the case but ..."

"No Bruce you don't understand I need to find Johnny ... And dad! I had this vision that ..."

"You need to rest."

"God dammit Bruce will you just listen!" I shouted angrily. "I need to find Johnny now. I just had this vision where the Joker wants me to find them and I feel that if I leave it too long ..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I choked up with tears. Why me? Why us? Why Johnny?

Bruce embraced me, holding me close to his chest. I clung to him like a child and sobbed. I needed to find Him. I needed my boy home safe.

Bruce got up to leave the room. He said he'd return but I knew that it would be a while. This was my chance. I tried to get up but struggled so I clung to everything possible to get me to stand. After knocking over a lamp, a glass of water and medication tablets I was up on my feet. I needed to find my phone, I could google the Jokers past locations and figure out where he could be. I stumbled towards the table in the main living area which seemed eerily quiet without Johnny's feet pattering around. I grabbed my phone from my bag and say on the sofa. Man, the defibrillator pads had left marks on my chest.

Wait ... I looked down and realised I was in purple pyjamas. They were stripy and had my name sewn into them. Who gave me these? I scanned through the searches on the internet and eventually found the official GCN page. After typing in The Joker and narrowing down the locations I realised they were all in the narrows. I had to get my boys back. I ran to get changed and threw myself out the door. I still had Bruce's keys in my handbag so ran to the casual blue car and followed the maps to the Narrows.

Bad idea.

The Narrows was a rough and run down area. Dirty kids roamed the streets bare foot and men walked around with tools and crow bars in their hands. I'm not going to lie to you but I saw at least two dead bodies lying in alleys as I drove past and saw many women handcuffed to butch men. This was not the place for Johnny. This was not the place for me.

I bucked up the courage to get out the car and roam on foot. I had some pepper spray in my bag and I did do martial arts for 5 years. After walking in a circle back to my car I soon realised where The Joker would be. He was clever I'll admit it. All his previous locations had formed a circle around the edge of the Narrows and their was one piece that needed to complete the shape ... Lucky for me I could walk it in that distance.

Wait ... I soon realised my car was parked in the centre of that circle and that many eyes had been gazing upon me through shaking curtains.

Run.

My eyes never left my phone as I ran towards where the Joker was located. As the little pin which resembled me was upon the location I finally looked up. It was a run down building. Of course. It was huge, most likely a maze. The windows were missing half there glass and looked as of the life had been sucked out of them like the kids who lived here. I began to walk in, my heart was racing and I felt like I was going to be sick but I had to do this for my boy. I quietly pushed the door open and approached the sleeping beast of a home.

I was right, it was a maze, many confusing hallways lead me around the building at least three times and then I saw a light. I ran towards it.

"JOHNNY, MUMMYS HERE FOR YOU!" I shouted down the corridor. As I got closer to the room a net became wrapped around my body. Shit, this was just what I needed. A menacing laugh filled my ears. They twinged and like the rest of me wanted to curl into a ball and shut this nightmare out.

"So the Brit had returned." I heard a different voice say.

"Shut up clown just give me back my son!" I shouted even though the net was crushing my neck and face.

"Why I'm not the clown, he was busy. I'm much worse."

"What's worse than The Joker?" The voice was much lower and almost sounded humanly.

"We are the children of darkness and evil. We make people do the most regrettable things."

"Mummy!" I heard Johnny shout from somewhere followed by the sound of pressurised gas and a high pitched scream. I began to crawl forward into the room.

One hand at a time. Grab the carpet fibres. Johnny needs you.

A lower scream followed by a spluttering cough was the next sound.

Faster. Pull the carpet fibres. Dad needs you.

"Rolling around will get you no where Miss Pennyworth."

"Stop being a pussy and show your face then!" I retaliated.

A man emerged in a suit leaning on his cane while tilting his hat. He was dressed head to toe in green with little question marks all over his clothing.

"Why, you're smarter than I thought!"

"Well thank you question mark man!" I shouted back." Give me my family and then we will leave!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy" a lower almost sarcastic voice chipped in. "You see, you and the boy are needed. Someone has payed us to keep you in our custody. They've also payed us to kill Bruce Wayne."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I rocked back and forth until I became free of the net. I pelted forward and pushed through the men guarding the door. Johnny and dad were tied to chairs, eyes glazed and occasionally screaming in fear. I untied Johnny and held him close. The clown had us now, he can leave us alone.

"Jane don't interfere with our Project." The sarcastic voice spoke.

"No, leave my boy alone!"

"The clown would not like us if you and the boy ran away!" Two men emerged now. Question mark man was one of them but the other was just purely terrifying. He had a silver mask covering his mouth which almost looked like two fists. It was tightly strapped to the back of his head which was completely shaved. He was ripped ... I mean he was proper muscly, his thighs could crush a mans skull apart! And he wore khaki trousers ... No shirt. Am I attracted or scared? If he put a top on then maybe I'd be more scared.

"We will stay but please ... Don't hurt my boy!"

"Fine!" Question Mark man said. "Let the butler go, we don't actually need him, we just need to keep these two in our custody." Alfred was knocked out and driven somewhere, but where that was I do not know. What I do know is that now it's just me, Johnny, the mask man, the question mark man and the Joker ... When he returns.

We were both left in the surprisingly colourful room. The yellow paint bought out the blood stained carpet as if it were sunshine on a battlefield. Johnny still clung to me, I prised him off to inspect him. Nope, no scars, no smile lines, no bruises or cuts (except the Pinnochio scar had become inflamed, obviously the chip inside his arm had been taken out.)

"Mummy, they're going to hurt Uncle Bruce! And Grandad as well!"

"Honey, there's nothing we can do at the moment. Remember in Monsters inc where the monsters came through the wardrobe?"

"Yeah, I like that film!"

"Well its kind of like that at the moment except we are lucky and the monsters aren't going to scare us!"

"Ohh, so we are stuck in the wardrobe?"

"Yeah, that's right sweety!"

"Ohh good! So we can pretend to be monsters!" Johnny leapt off my lap and began growling at the door. He would gently twist the door knob and scratch the door.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRR" he playfully shouted at me. I fell over giggling as he began to tickle me. I gently pushed him back and tickled him. His laugh could make thousands of frowns turn into smiles.

"Hello beautiful" the clown shouted as he walked in. I didn't mean this smile. He crept closer and closer to us. Johnny had stopped laughing and was now clinging to my shoulder with terror in his eyes. Crouching in front of me, he began to smile.

"Why she's still cradling her baby!" He laughed, spitting in my direction. I couldn't show my disgust as I knew he had knifes on him.

"Who has payed for us? I mean to stay, why can't we go?" Anger and confusion swirled around inside me like a hurricane.

"Why would I tell you that sweety?"

"Why would you steal my boy, force me to come after him and not tell me!"

"Fine! Some guy named Bane wanted you two alive but no ones seen him yet." The two men from earlier came in.

"Now this is the Riddler and this is ... Uh, what's your name claw mouth?"

"Metalcide sir" the sarcastic attractive man replied. His eyes stayed on me, his hands clenching into fists every so often.

"OHH yeah and this 'Bane' also wanted to kill Bruce Wayne ... Not sure why ... I bet he's working with Daggett industries.

"Mummy, who's Daggett?" Johnny asked.

The clown leant down and whispered into his ear. "He's a powerful man who will kill or eliminate anyone who gets in his way." The joker whispered popping his 't's' and 'p's'.

"Go away clown!" Johnny shouted shoving his little hand in his face. The Joker started to laugh, I patted him on the back as I was chuffed he stood up to his demon.

"Our eldest is a not so bad guy, But thinks of himself so high" The Riddler spoke out of turn.

"Sshhh, let the girl work out your riddle later" The sarcastic voice replied.

"Riddle?" What was going on?

"The riddle which could possibly mean your freedom." The Joker chuckled and with that he fell to the floor laughing.


	5. The Past Can Haunt You, Clown

Yo everyone! Did you miss us? Probably not haha. Hope you're all enjoying the fic so here's the next chapter.

**WARNING** - a Rape scene is written halfway through BUT there are Triggers before and after it. Skip it out if you want to. :)

Thanks Again for the Review Jasmine Scarthing - Everyone go check her Fics out!

On with the show!

* * *

"Freedom? FREEEEEDOOOOOOMMM!" Johnny ran towards to door all excited at the fact he could leave.

"Wait, what was the riddle again?" I asked myself. The men had all left leaving Johnny and I to ponder.

I turned to face the back wall where the riddle had been painted ... In someone's blood.

"We are the children of darkness and evil,

We make people do the most regrettable deals.

Let us introduce ourselves to you,

So you'll know who is who."

"Mummy, could it be about nightmares?"

"Wait honey, let mummy read on."

"Our eldest is a not so bad guy,

But thinks of himself so high.

Our next is not as cool as a cucumber,

But hotheaded and always has a bad temper."

"Mum, it could be metal mouth and The Joker! Because metal mouth said to me that my daddy would be proud and how Grandad would be proud of how the spray didn't affect me! And the bad temper one could be the Joker as he acts all cool like he doesn't care and then he gets all angry if things don't go his way. Like, he shouted at me when I first got here because my arm didn't explode and then he took out the chip with an angry look while being mean to me."

"Oh my gosh, honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum, but they fit into the wr...wr...wriddle!"

I held Johnny close, he was so clever! I began banging on the door and shouting through to the other side. We could leave!

I heard footsteps and stepped back while metal mouth entered with the Joker in front.

"Did you work out my riddle Beautiful?" He questioned, licking his lips while gazing into my eye.

"YEAH ITS YOU AND HIM!" Johnny shouted happily.

"Wrong my young one." Metal mouth replied. He swooped Johnny up and carried him out the room. I began to follow but was held back my the clown. I heard him calling me and then screaming, the I heard some pressurised gas followed by a high pitched scream.

"No!" I shouted but the clown had me pinned against the wall.

"NoOOOooo?" He giggled. "Why you're going to have to stay with me longer beautiful, hope that's not a problem?"

"What are you doing to Johnny?" I asked.

"Why, he's just getting his punishment for answering the riddle wrong."

"Punish me instead!"

"OHH, did I forget to tell you? Oh silly me. Everytime you get it wrong, Johnny over there gets a squirt of fear toxin. The more you get it wrong, the higher the concentration becomes and that could kill him." He said laughing.

"Ohh, and you two will now be separated. He will stay with metal man and the gas and you, my sweet thing, will stay in my room." He bound a gag around my mouth and pulled me into his room. He chained me to the bed and spoke as he walked out.

"Ohh, trust me on this one. I won't do anything like that to you! I just need to make sure you're their as ... Compensation." He laughed and slammed the door.

I looked around me. The room was actually nice. The paint was a deep purple with green borders. The bed was a king sized and had deep velvet blankets and large soft pillows surrounding it. I guess the clown prince of crime would like to sleep like royalty. It was as if I'd stepped out of the Narrows and was in some strange hotel room. The hand cuff had a long chain so I could get up and move around. The carpet was like waking on soft pillows the colour of plums and the mahogany furniture gave the room it's regal look.

Now I'm a nosey person so I had to look in his draws. I turned to the bedside cabinet on the other side of the bed. The top draw contained various knives and other weapons. The cupboard underneath was completely different.

Inside were two photo frames. One held a picture of a pregnant woman who looked similar to me. She had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes which were difficult to stop looking at. She was beautiful! The next picture was of a boy and his mother. The mother was bruised but still smiled, she also looked similar to the other woman but with an apron on instead. It took me a while to figure out who the boy was. His sticky-up blonde hair made his brown eyes pop and his fragile smile looked as if it could've been easily broken.

"Oh god it's him!" I whispered, shocked to realise that the bit was The Joker.

Footsteps. I quickly pushed the door to his memories shut and jumper back onto the bed. Okay, act moody and angry. You need Johnny back.

"Why beautiful aren't you getting bored of laying here?" The clown smiled crouching to my eye level at the side of the bed.

Curiosity got the better of me.

"Who's in the pictures clown?" I went to lean over the bed but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down holding a wet knife to my neck.

"I'll tell you but if I slit your throat it was your fault for nosing through my stuff!" He spat aggressively into my ear.

"The pregnant woman was my wife. Her name was Jeannie. Looks quite similar to you Beautiful. I was working two jobs to stop the ground falling from beneath our feet. I began to work in Ace Chemicals. Got in deep with some mob dealers who blackmailed my wife into all our money. She couldn't pay it back. I couldn't pay it back so they killed her. They left the evidence for me to find but of course already having a name for myself I got committed of the crime. Do you know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you? My son hadn't even seen the light of this dark and corrupt world and was murdered for nothing." His eyes were darting across the room, the blade moving ever closer to my neck and my mouth.

"The picture of the woman and the boy? That's my mother and I. I had a father but he was a drunk and a fiend. And one night he goes of crazier than usual, mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that, not. One. Bit. So, me watching he takes the knife to her laughing as he does this. He turns to me and he says 'why so serious?' He comes at me with the knife 'why so serious?' He sticks the blade in my mouth 'let's put a smile on that face!' Annnndddd..." He gestured to his scars, I almost felt sorry for the bastard but he still has me and my son hostage so what is a girl to do?

He let me go and walked into the bathroom attached. I heard some bottles open, the tap run and the occasional call of pain. He walked back out with a fresh face and some fresh ideas.

"You know what Beautiful? I haven't given you the whole riddle to your freedom. I'll leave it in the bathroom for you to ... Uhh ... Figure out." Popping his 't' he left the room and locked the door.

I slowly rose from my position. I was still traumatised about the stories, could they be true? I made my way into the bathroom and found the riddle on the bathroom mirror with a Joker smile at the bottom.

"We are but the children of darkness and evil,

We make people do the most regrettable deal.

Let us introduce ourselves to you,

So you'll know who is who.

Our eldest is a not so bad guy,

But thinks of himself so high.

Our next is not as cool as a cucumber,

But hotheaded and always has a bad temper.

Another of us wants this and that,

Whatever others do and have.

A brother of ours seems to be tired and weary,

To do this and that, but he's just lazy.

We have a twin who are not brave,

Also not a coward, but they always crave.

One hungers for food and anything it can consume.

The other hungers for wealth and power that leads to doom.

Last but not the least,

Is our sister who desires like a beast.

Sexual and sensual desires,

are those that feed her fire."

Think Jane, think! There's seven children with six boys and one girl. It seems ... I CANT THINK!

I left the bathroom and began searching through wardrobes and cupboards again. The chest of drawers literally contained all of his suits and ties and his wardrobe contained two jackets which concealed weapons and ... A door! Do I sneak through?

I slowly pushed the dirty oak door ajar. Through it I could see Johnny and metal mouth man. His voice sounded different to earlier.

"Oh Jonathan. If only you knew what was happening to poor old mummy. The clown you see is beating her every time you guess incorrectly now think hard. I know you can, you were half right earlier. Now think."

"Tell me he riddle again." Johnny demanded.

After metal man repeated the riddle Johnny's eyes dropped to the floor. He was thinking. I knew he was special, he had always been as smart as the kids who were eight years older than him. He had to really try though. It was as of he had a gift but hadn't worked out how to use it yet. He behaved like a four year old with the intelligence of a 12 year old. His eyes shot up, his smile widened. Did this man know of his gifts?

"The seven deadly sins." He said quietly. "The seven deadly sins which are represented through us." He repeated louder.

Metal mouth looked intriguingly at the boy.

"Continue." Is all his sarcastic low voice bellowed.

"Well the seven deadly sins are referred to as 'the children' and the regrettable deals is temptation. The order of the riddle in which they appear is pride, anger, envy, sloth which means lazy, gluttony which is like wanting more, greed and lust. Seeing as lust is the only girl then that is mummy. I think I'm represented as pride. Greed is the question mark man as he clearly wants more than what he is getting from the Joker however he seems quite lazy so ... Sloth. I see gluttony in The Joker which leaves you with anger and envy. Do you envy the clown?"

"No my boy, I envy you."

I pulled frantically at my chains. What's he going to do to him? He knows of this weird gift. Oh god, will he manipulate Johnny? I need to get him so we can run! The chains wouldn't loosen.

I pelted onto the bed and began remembering what Johnny had said.

"Hello Miss Pennyworth, did you figure out my riddle?" The Riddler had suddenly appeared in the doorway, a look of mischief filled his smile.

"Yes I did actually."

"OHH gooooodd." He walked upto the bed and perched upon it. "Do tell."

"The seven deadly sins. Johnny's pride, The Jokers is gluttony, metal mouth is anger and envy, you're sloth and greed and ..."

"And what gorgeous." He began to stroke my leg, gently running his fingers upwards.

"I'm lust ..." I was confused. What was happening?

The Riddler leant closer and whispered in my ear.

**~~~TRIGGER ALERT ~~~**

"Yes you are, y'know I've known you for a while now. Been doing my research and you seem pretty lonely..." I began to pull away but something hit me from behind. My vision went black but I was still fully conscious.

"Maybe you need someone in your life like me." I was trying to get up to move but couldn't. I knew what was going to happen and nothing was going to stop it. I tried to kick but my legs wouldn't respond. I tried to scream but my mouth wouldn't not open.

I heard a zipper noise and some rustling.

"Help" I croaked out feebly.

"Ohh sweetheart no one will help you now." Then he stuck something in my mouth. I couldn't get rid of it.

What felt like hours later, the door was shoved open. There was a sudden gasp from the Riddler who seemed to pull away. Who was it. The sound of heavy footsteps gave me a clue.

"This isn't what it looks like, she asked for it!"

"Really so is that why she is vomiting down the side of the bed with tears streaming down her face?" It was metal mouth.

All I could hear was fists slamming into skin. He was helping me, but why?

"Do you think women ask for this? This is what scum do to the defenceless and I thought you were above them. Do you think you have power over me? I'm Gothams reckoning. I'm not evil, I'm unnecessary evil and you ... You're a pathetic little man who kills because he thinks he's powerful. Well you're not."

CRASH. Someone had been pushed into the bedside table. With that u succumbed to the darkness which had been forcing its way into my brain.

**~~~ END OF TRIGGER ~~~**

"Mum, we got it right! We both got the riddle right! We're back together!"

I slowly rose to reality, Johnny's head gazed over mine. He was smiling, in fact I'd never seem him so happy.

"Metal mouth told me I was special!"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him about you and me! About our adventures and what we've done whenever we've been in Gotham. He also asked me to sing which was weird!"

I ran away and grabbed the nearest bin. I had to throw up this taste that remained in my mouth! After wiping my mouth with my sleeve I returned to my boy. A voice echoed through the warehouse we'd been moved too.

"Hello friends. Sorry about that incident, the riddler has been strictly executed! He hanging from Gothams main bridge!" It wasn't the clown or metal mouth.

A man emerged dressed in a pinstriped suit with a sack over his face. The marking looked as if a child had tried to make a scarecrow face but in their attempt had made something even more terrifying. The man took his mask off and Johnny's eyes widened.

"It's Dr Crane! Uncle Bruce took me to see him about the thing in my arm!"

"Hello again Johnny, and this must be your sister?"

"Flattery will get you no where Doctor."

"Ohh so you are actually his mother. Pretty young aren't you?"

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"Well the clown didn't get any useful information from you that your buyer might want so it was my turn." He walked forward, his bright blue eyes almost lulling me into a narcotic state.

"But one thing our metal friend did find out is that this boy has a gift. And this gift could be used to our advantage."

He placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder which he swiftly brushed away. The doctor looked a little taken back and this but continued circling Johnny.

"How did he get this gift?"

"I don't know."

"Who did you sleep with for him to get this gift?"

"That's a matter of my personal life and one I would not wish to share with you Doctor." Okay, something was definitely wrong. He said something about The Joker which means that he knows of him ... Oh my god he's working for them!

I slowly reached for Johnny's hand. He gave me this strange look and my eyes followed his to the door. The Doctor was still talking.

"Why, this boy is something special. We could exploit his intellect ... I mean use his intellect to help the people of Gotham."

He leant closer to me. This was it.

"Leave my boy alone!" I threw a punch to his nose causing him to stagger backwards and ran for the door. Faster, we're almost free!

We shoved the door open and ran as quick as we could down the stairs. Bullets were being shot over head but luckily we were safe. Keep running down the dark stairs, don't trip.

We found a bright light and burst through to freedom. What I though was freedom turned out to be a bright room with two men holding gas canisters.

One squirt of the gas and we both collapsed into darkness again.


	6. At Tipping Point

hello Beautiful Readers! Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Been busy with college and stuff haha.

Thanks for the Review again Jasmine Scarthing - EVERYONE CHECK OUT THIS GIRLS FANFICTIONS THEY'RE AMAZING.

Leave a review or comment on what you think :)

On with the show!

* * *

"Jaaaaannnnnneeeee" a voice sang.

"Wake up or you'll miss the fireworks!"

My head was pounding as my vision began to slowly become clear. All I could see was the night sky around me with the stars shining bright it were as if I could reach out and be enlightened or something. I don't know, I was still fuzzy from the gas. As I suddenly jumped back into reality I realised where I was.

"Clown, why am I on the roof of a building?"

"Not just any building Beautiful, Wayne Towers! The tallest building in the whole of Gotham."

I began to fidget but realised I'd been tied to a chair. Nothing was near me to help me get out! Oh shit what was he planning?

"And Beautiful ..." The chair jutted forward a little. I looked down panicking.

"Every minute you spend up there, you get closer to the fireworks!"

"I don't understand your meaning!" I shouted into the blue.

"Johnny is on the opposite building with the same thing happening right now. It's up to Batman to choose who he saves. Either way he ends up being caught up in the fireworks or being thrown over the edge. He has to choose. You or the boy."

"Mum?" I heard Johnny yell.

"It's okay Hunny, Batman will be over for you in a minute! Just sit tight and think happy thoughts!"

I did the same. Johnny said nothing. I said nothing. We were both deep in our own thoughts. I hope batman saves Johnny and gets out safe.

SCRREEECCH. The chair jutted closer to the edge.

What happens if he saves me instead of Johnny! What will I do knowing that my boy is ...

SCRREEECCH. The chair moved closer to the edge.

Oh god I can't take this anymore!

SCRREEECCH. I was at the edge of the roof looking at the cars below. This was it, if you die you get closer to Dan ... Think about it that way!

SCRREEECCH. One more tug and I was gone.

"MUUUUMMMMMYYYYY!" Johnny screamed. "YOU HAVE TO GET MUMMY!"

He'd saved my boy. Thank god.

"PLEASE GET MY MUM, PLEASE BATMAN I NEED HER!"

A door was shoved open from behind me. The sound of boots came closer to my ears.

"Commissioner Gordon here! Give us the girl clown, no one needs to get hurt."

A small footstep and ...

SCREECH BANG.

I was flying through the air. The cars on the ground were getting ever closer to me. This is it. I'm a goner. The lights began to blur my vision. My eyes were filling with tears.

"DEAR GOD SOMEONE LOOK AFTER MY SON!" I yelled to anybody listening.

OOOOMMPPPHHH. Someone had caught me mid fall. But we were still hurtling towards the cars below. Whoever it was enwrapped me in a black sheet and faced me towards the sky. It was getting further and further awa...

CRASH.

We'd landed on a car below. I didn't dare open my eyes. Was I dead?

I rolled over and realised I had been encased by the batman. I was laying on top of Batman.

"Are you okay Jane?"

"Let's not do that again." I gasped, out of breath. "Where's Johnny?"

"He's with Commissioner Gordon and on his way to Gotham City Police Department."

"Thank you." I breathed. I lay on him as he began to move. Swooping me into his arms he carried me into his black car. I drifted off to sleep to the sweet sound of the engine.

* * *

"Mum! Guess what, Guess what?" Johnny woke me up by jumping on my bed. We were back in Wayne Manor, thank god for that!

"What's up Hun?"

"The Batman asked me about my thinking and how I solved the riddle and said that I had telecan eats this!"

"You mean you have telekinesis? Really!"

"Yeah, watch this!"

I watched as Johnny crumpled his face and shut his eyes. He began twitching then stopped. I turned to my right to see the photo frame on my bedside table rise in the air. My mouth dropped open as it moved closer to my head and suddenly dropped on my lap.

"Johnny ... That was amazing!"

"I know right? Batman said I could learn from him how to do more stuff with my head." Batman, where was he? I didn't get to say thank you. I turned to my bedside table again.

"Johnny what's the date?"

"The 25th of April, why?"

"I've been asleep for three days then! And we were with the Joker ..."

"Ooh, and the Jokers been put back in Arkham a Smile um. He's under maximum security!" Johnny began jumping up and down on the bed. I guess that's the best news he's heard since coming on this trip.

The bedroom door slid open and in walked a topless Bruce Wayne. Wow, I'm not going to lie ... He's SOOOOO hot. I kept my cool though. I don't know how I've ignored his beauty for so long! I mean the dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin and his buff upper body. I felt like a teenage girl getting all flustered when a boy looks at her and winks. In his hands was a homemade breakfast with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. As he placed it on my lap I started snickering.

"Yeah, I know the bacon's a bit burnt." I laughed a little harder.

"And the egg is raw." I was in hysterics, I couldn't contain myself.

Bless him, Bruce had bought me two slices of bread, a raw egg, burnt bacon and cold coffee.

"Do you know how to use a kitchen Bruce?"

"No, Alfred usually does it all for me!"

Ping it finally clicked.

"Where is my dad, is he sick or something?"

"Grandad flew back to England to see Grandma!" Johnny shouted happily throwing his arms up and hitting Bruce in the face.

"What, why?" I asked with a smile.

"We had an argument about my safety and said how he refused to bury me." Bruce answered.

"Ohh, well at least you've got the Domestic Goddess herself to teach you how to cook!"

Pushing the food to the side I threw on some trackies and a sweatshirt with the Gotham Bees on and went downstairs. The boys joined me and I began to teach Bruce how to cook if he ever needed it.

"First you start with this."

"An egg!"

"Good boy Johnny!"

"Then what?"

"You crack it open!" I tapped the egg gently and it slid down the bowl.

"Sorcery!" Bruce yelled.

"I'll show you how to make a cake, that's the most fun!"

I began prepping the sugar and butter and got Bruce to mix. Unfortunately he pressed too hard and broke the bowl but I found another one.

"Next add the eggs."

"I need to crack them first, right?"

"Yes Bruce!" I began laughing. I couldn't stop! As Bruce chucked the eggs in he grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at my face.

"What did you just do!" Johnny shouted. After seeing the mess he too grabbed flour and threw it at me.

"Two on one? That's not fair!" I grabbed a handful per hand and threw it at both boys.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Johnny shouted as chaos commenced. Flour flew through the air, Bruce cracked eggs on our heads but Johnny got him back by pouring milk on his head. It was madness. It was hilarious. The cake batter got poured down mine and Johnny's back. That's when Johnny went full force.

He shut his eyes and mouth and scrunched his face in tight. Bruce and I looked up as food from all around the large industrial kitchen rose into the air.

"GO!" Johnny cried as all food in the kitchen flew towards us. Luckily that was only bread, some carrots and some freshly baked biscuits.

"Can we not play this game anymore! I'm all yucky!" Johnny opened his eyes and laughed at all the mess.

"You made most of this young man!" I pointed towards him.

"Yeah but I'm only four, I can't clean this and Bruce doesn't know how to!" I looked to the Billionaire who shrugged.

"You know what, I'll take Johnny upstairs and clean him up and you can ..." What can a billionaire with no idea how to clean start helping me clean? "You can pick up all the eggs and put them in this plastic bag." He nodded and smiled, flashing his shiny white teeth.

We ran upstairs and I quickly got Johnny washed up and changed. He dragged me back down stairs so he could sit in the family room and watch TV. That boy has been missing his cartoons. Too my shock, the kitchen clean when I walked back in.

"Hey, don't come in here I've just washed the floors!"

"You can clean but can't cook!"

"I spent several years in Thailand sharing a small room with two large families. I know how to clean a mess." He walked towards me and put his hand on my face, gently running it down my egg smothered cheeks.

"Jane, I was so worried about you. I was worried about them hurting you ..."

"I was fine, for most of it. Just glad to be back here."

"I'm glad too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I'm glad batman saves you when he could. I'm glad he's teaching Johnny to use his special powers."

"You're just happy about everything."

"I'm head over heels now you're here." Our heads got closer and closer. We were centimetres always from kissing. My heart WANs pounding against my chest. I hadn't felt like this since I was with Dan. I could feel his breath on my face when ...

"MUM, BRUCE. METAL MOUTH IS ON THE NEWS!"

We ran towards the family room which was literally a room with three big sofas, a fire and a big ass TV. On it showed a very concerned news reporter with blonde straggly hair and tried green eyes.

"Breaking news. Bane, a notorious criminal has struck the stock exchange the same day Bruce Wayne becomes bankrupt and becomes one of the People."

"You're bankrupt? I swear your family had loads and loads of money!"

"Yeah well not anymore. Doesn't change a man well it hasn't affected me in anyway."

"No it hasn't." Oh god the words just fell out of my mouth. The newsreader continued.

"Bane had hostages held at the stock exchange all day yesterday and made it away due to the distraction of the Batman."

"BATMAN CAME HERE AFTERWARDS AND HELPED ME WITH MY TELLY CAN WHATSITS." Johnny shouted happily.

Bane ... Bane. Where do I remember that name?

A picture of Metal mouth appeared on screen.

"This is what Bane looks like. If you see him, do not approach him." The newsreader briefly closed her report and the TV returned to cartoons.

Bane was Metalmouth. He'd been working with the clown the whole time. He knew of Johnny's powers. He knew what we looked like.

Oh god. We're screwed!


	7. It Doesn't Make Sense!

Hello fellow fanfiction-ers! Heres the next Chapter, I'll admit it's not my best but hey! Perhaps you could message me on how to improve!

Quick thanks goes to Sayuri494 for favouriting and the fabulous Jasmime Scarthing for reviewing,

On with the Chapter!

* * *

"Hey mum look! It's ..." I ran to Johnny and covered my hands over his mouth.

"Haha, yeah! Look at those cartoon! Sit and watch them Hunny I need to talk to Bruce quickly."

"Why?"

I pulled Bruce's muscular arm and dragged him out the room. He gave this puzzled look so I guess it was time I started explaining.

"Look, I know this sounds weird but that guy on the TV in there, Bane, has payed for The Joker to keep an eye on Johnny and I because he 'bought us'. I know it sounds crazy but he's also payed the clown to kill you ... I don't know why but we need to ..." I was getting all in a fluster that my face had gone red and my eyes were welling up with tears. Bruce grabbed my shoulders and smiled.

"Look, I can protect you two."

"But what happens if he kills you?"

"He won't. And I know he won't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the ... B ... Best darn Kung fu fighter that Gotham has ever seen!" He began throwing some funny karate chops and in the process smashed a vase.

"Bruce!" I cried, half laughing half in shock as the vase looked really pricey.

"Ehh, it's fine! I'll buy a new one!"

"But you're broke?"

Bruce suddenly looked up, struck by realisation.

"MUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!" Johnny called from the next room. Then I heard the sound of shattering glass.

Oh god, Johnny!

I burst into the room and was face to face with Bane himself. My heart was thudding against my rib cage causing my insides to quiver with fear. He had Johnny in front of him, his muscular arms near his neck. One tense and he would steal his last breath.

"Ahh, Miss Pennyworth. Just the lady I was looking for." My fists began clenching, my nails digging into my palm.

"Why do you want us?"

"It doesn't matter why." He said in his deep sarcastic voice. "What matters is our plan."

"Why do you wear the mask?" Johnny asked. I ran forward to stop the man crushing his throat but was held back by two other soldiers.

"My boy, I wear the mask to cover some brutal injuries I was given." He leant down and spoke in his ear. "Wouldn't want one now would we son?"

Johnny quickly shook his head.

"Bring them out to the van. I'll find Mr Wayne another time." We were shoved towards the window and lifted through. A van was parked in the middle of the manor fields. Like a black hole it engulfed us and the last sound I remember from that house was the sound of children's laughter.

* * *

"Aah, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was definitely underground. The stench of sewage made my eyes water and the damp surrounding the tunnel only added to the smell. Guards covered any passage ways and there must've been about 20 suspended above me in the air. I looked over to my left and noticed a gushing waterfall of which I could easily fall in if I needed to.

"Where's Johnny?" I couldn't leave without him.

"In a safe place for now, I need to speak to him later though."

"Why are we here?" I shouted, slowly rising to my feet.

"Why I bought you Janey, remember? That stupid clown told you more than I'd have hoped for."

"Why do you want to kill Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne is a liar!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I know he's pretending to be a hero but that has nothing to do with why I bought you here."

"Please, let my son go. Have me instead!"

"Pfft, I can't let Jonathan leave! He's a part of my plan."

"What ... Plan?"

"To destroy Gotham and fulfil Ra's al Ghuls destiny!"

He came closer to where I had risen and began circling me, my blue eyes never left his dead ones.

"Why have you bought us? Why do you want us?"

"Ohh Janey, remember back. Remember who you were when you were 12, trying to hang out with the cool girls who'd all hit puberty before you did. Remember how they shoved you in the mud and laughed at how you didn't own the latest mobile phone?"

"What's that got to do with anyth..."

"Ohh and remember when you were 14 and went to that party? Everyone got drunk but because mummy said you couldn't, you sat and watched everyone kiss and you got all jealous?!" We were face to face, his grotesque mask showing no emotion.

"And prom night, remember that Janey? You looked beautiful, your blondish curls bouncing and your dress making you look like the most perfect girl in the room?"

Wait, what's he going on about?

"Remember that dance, it was to your favourite song of the year? And the embrace, and the kiss?"

I turned and was about to pelt it off into the sewers but he grabbed my hand. A small ring scratched my skin and I began to observe.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of a person long forgotten. Who knew someone could move on in five years?"

"Leave me alone!" I pulled my hand away from his and he grabbed my shoulder gently pushing it so I was on the ground.

He's creeping me out now.

"I'm all that remains."

"The remains of who?"

"Your fiancé."

"What?" No way was this happening.

"I am Daniel Meaden."

I staggered backwards and fell against a metal rail which restricted me from falling to the waterfalls remains.

"You're dead. You're supposed to be dead. The flight Marshall told me that ..."

"That I'd died in action? They're easy to bribe those captains. I simply went off to do my job, and I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt."

"No, this can't be. I watched you be buried!"

"Easy enough to slip another corpse in to a grave. Especially if the family did not notice there son go missing."

I felt like I was going to be sick. My head was whirling, flashing back to the memories we shared. This couldn't be him. Yet how did he know so much about me? I looked up and into his eyes. Still blue with brown flecks, just like Johnny's.

"W...wh...what happened to you?"

"I never was in the military. I was working for Daggett industries when they called me to South Africa. I got the raw materials Mr Daggett needed to gain profits which caused a bit of a coup. I was then chucked into 'the pit, where a girl lay crying. Her mother had been killed and I held her like I would've held Jonathan if I could have. I told her to run as I got pulled under and beaten by the other criminals thrown to die. I was saved by a Doctor who made me wear a simple mask to hide my pain. Once I escaped myself I made this mask to show the world I mean business. Finding you here was a complete mistake. Only when I read the papers about a billionaire getting together with his butlers daughter did I realise I had to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"Disappointment. Can't you see Mr Wayne is the batman? Trained by Ra's Al Ghul himself, he betrayed us and killed his master. It is my duty to fulfil his destiny and finally destroy Gotham."

"Dan ... I "

"I'm no longer Dan, he died with my little sanity that remained once I got thrown in that pit." He spat, popping his 't's'.

He wrapped his muscular fingers around my wrist and pulled me close. His eyes stared deeply into mine, melting my soul and making my knees go weak. It was him. His touch. His smell. His features. The mask restricted his mouth and covered the rest of his face. Was I scared or happy? Did I want to run or stay?

"Jonathan is my son. You and I are special people Jane. I have my abilities and yours will be in there somewhere. I can train you ... You and I ..." I pulled away cutting him off.

"I watched the news reports. You are a murderer. Why on earth would I want to be like you?"

"So you're not one of those who fall when Gotham does."


	8. Go To Hell!

Yo people! How is everyone? Sorry this chapters been posted late, been dealing with my A levels or Finals to you Americans.

Thank you again to Jasmine Scarthing! I've tried to take into account your review and re reading the last chapter ... He did sound a lot like the Joker :)

On with the show!

* * *

Why does Gotham effect him so much? I mean it's just one city! Sure it's full of mobsters, drug dealers, gangs and criminals but isn't every town?

Well maybe not but I don't see why it's his duty to destroy it.

I glanced down towards my watch. Gone. I went to pull out my phone. Gone too. In fact I still had flour on my trackies and my stained Gotham bees sweatshirt on. My feet were freezing though! Maybe when I'm next in Gotham I should invest in some slippers where if I were kidnapped, would protect my feet and keep them warm.

Bane did not look away from me.

Just looking at him flooded my mind with the memories, good and bad, we had together. The bullying, the picnics, prom, saying good bye. I was never prepared to welcome him back into my life and now...

My eyes filled with tears that danced slowly upon my cheek. My face faded from pale to red. I couldn't control these emotions!

"Jane, stay with Jonathan and I. We will be a family again."

"You never were his family." I spat back. The sadness had turned into denial. "In fact he doesn't even know who you are, what you did! I'm glad he never met you if this is what you've become!"

He didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. He pushed towards me and before I could run grabbed my wrist, slowly twisting it so I was once again on the floor in pain. For god sake, why didn't I think of fighting back!?

"I was playing dead to protect you. To protect our son. Do you believe I wanted to be thrown into the pit? To have my face ripped to shreds? To protect our family I killed myself off."

"And that's how you became this!" I elbowed him in his knee. Nothing happened.

"Jane, when I said we were special it meant we were given gifts. My gift of superior strength and attacking had led me to believe your gift could be similar."

"Go to hell! I don't want you to know what my gift is! I don't want you to touch MY son! Let us go!"

I wriggled my wrist out of his overly large fists and ran towards a tunnel not surrounded by guards. As I ran deeper in a sudden clank of metal told me I had fallen into a trap.

"Mummy?" I heard Johnny's voice echo through the prison.

"Johnny Hunny! Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"Mummy, they're making me move things with my head. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed out the top of his lungs. I ran towards the cell door where a rather smug villain stood smiling.

"Jonathan will stay with me until our plan has began."

"I've not agreed to your stupid plan! I'd rather die with Gotham, with Bruce protecting us rather than alongside you, you homicidal psychopath!" I kicked the metal and listened to it ringing through the cell. Two hands shot forward and grabbed my sweatshirt.

"I have some business to deal with." Bane shoved me backwards so I fell to the floor. Two guards approached the cell with a chair, some rope, and a gag. Time to strike.

One ran forwards and went to gag my mouth. I weaved between him and kicked him in the back. As he fell the other guard approached with the rope which I swiftly avoided causing him to fall to the floor and get his hands caught up with the rope. I was winning! The first guard got back up to attack but was pulled down by the rope slithering between the others hand. I went to grab the chair when a swift but very aggressive blow came to contact with my head. I fell, watching the world around me spin, with Johnny's screams resonating in my ears. And with a sarcastic laugh from the man himself, Bane covered my mouth with the gag and left me in my cell. While the world span I was slowly tied up and left like a crazed circus act in the Asylum.

The cell was only temporary, obviously someone had guests.

"You wouldn't." I heard a familiar voice in the distance say.

"I had to find a way to keep them off my back." I heard an unfamiliar voice reply.

"You just made a big mistake."

It was the batman. It was Bruce! I went to move but a strange force held me close to the cold hard ground.

I heard some muffles. I heard Johnny screaming. I went to slowly fade but something broke me free of gravity's hold and carried me off the cell floor. I tried focussing on something but everywhere was spinning. I began to sink to the ground. What was happening I didn't know. Two figures were near each other and each made a different grunting sound. Were they fighting?

BANES ATTACKING THE BATMAN! I have to do something!

What could I do?

My mind began to spin. How could I help Bruce? How will I find Johnny? How could I get out of this bloody cage? I felt my head violently shaking from left to right. I felt as if I were about to explode!

Whoooshh

Ice flew from my fingertips causing my temporary hand cuffs to fall to the ground. I rapidly tore my gag and ran to the bars.

Wait ...

How did ice just shoot from my fingers? Never mind, got to help Bruce.

"I wondered what would break first. Your spirit. Or your body!" A huge crash made the floor shake. Bruce was hurt, he needed help.

I screwed up my face and began to really concentrate. Throwing out my hands, a huge wave of ice covered the bars.

Slowly I went to touch them and they shattered to the ground.

"Ohh, so you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark, I was born in it." The sinister voice taunted.

I charged forward hopefully aiming for Bane. Throwing out my hands I shot ice towards him. He ducked and went to lock his fingers around my throat but stumbled on an injured Bruce Wayne who's wheezing breath made me drop to my knees.

"Bruce! Oh my god I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as I am. I should've told you about Johnny's powers and helped him as soon as the Joker put the chip in his ar..." He slowly rose to the sky and was released to fall to the cold, wet ground.

"I knew you were special Janey, just needed to find that inner anger. Now if you would kindly step away from Mr Wayne it would be much appreciated."

I clung onto his throbbing body, blood seeping through his armour. He was my fallen hero and I couldn't help him. I held my right hand over a scar and felt the wound becoming colder. Removing my hand I noticed that I'd iced his cut and healed it over. Bane noticed this and swiftly pulled me up and dragged me away. I was thrashing my arms and legs about, I needed to find Johnny and now Bruce.

"Take him to the pit." Bane cried over the roaring waterfall which crashed to the ground. "And bring her to the game."

"What game?" I was swiftly knocked out by a splash of gas to the face.

* * *

For fuck sake! Knocked out again, really? I'm getting real tired of this now.

Wait.

I was sat in a toilet cubicle. No chains on me, no gag or rope. I was just kind of sat there. Wait, why was I even here?

Cautiously I pushed the door ajar to reveal an empty ladies room.

Ohh, okay then!

I swiftly noticed how I was wearing shoes. Like decent brown boots! The flat heel made them easy to walk in and the padded sole gave my feet extra support. My once stained Gotham bees sweatshirt had been replaced with a clean one and I was wearing jeans instead of my flour stained joggers. I walked out of the ladies room and looked around.

I was at a Bees game. The Gotham bees! WOOOO!

I jumped a little with excitement, I'd always wanted Dad to take me here! I went to put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a ticket.

Bench? Was I ... I WAS GOING TO SIT WITH THE PLAYERS THEMSELVES!

Okay, calm it.

I bubbled with excitement and went to find my seat. I was swiftly escorted through the concrete stadium out into the sunlight which smacked my eyes. As I perched upon the bench with many other fans, obviously rich by what they were wearing I was suddenly dumb struck.

Johnny was singing the American National Anthem. How did he know that? Stupid question really. My mouth dropped as his voice sang the crowd sweetly into a patriotic frenzy. From the entrance by my side I heard a voice. His voice.

"That's a lovely voice." Bane spoke, obviously the mask new little about how to whisper.

Shit. We need to get out of here!

As Johnny finished the crowd went wild. I was escorted to him and chucked him up, embracing my not so little lad.

"Mum, Banes going to blow the pitch up."

"I know, we need to get out of here!" I ran towards the closest entrance.

Freedom. Finally free!


	9. No Crying Not Now

We walked quickly towards the closest exit, one which would not be occupied by bane. The walk turned into a run, many watching as we shot past them. We ran underneath the VIP area where the Mayor glared intently at us yet didn't catch on. I wished he had.

We made our way into the foyer area. It was a large open space filled with mainstream restaurants and coffee shops.

Boom.

The concrete beneath our feet shook. This was shortly filled with screams of terror from staff and workers who ducked under the closest tables and chairs.

It was time.

We were the only ones standing. I placed Johnny on the floor and we went to walk onwards.

Men in bullet proof vests ran towards us. Guns in hand they headed towards the stadium, obviously his plan was beginning. Three walked up to Johnny and I causing my boy to tremble a little.

"Come with us Jane."

"No!" I shouted.

"Jane ... " they grabbed Johnny out of my hand and pulled a gun to his head. "Come with us and the boy won't get hurt."

How can I get out of this?

Get Mad. Get even.

I threw my hands out and ice shot forward. The men jumped back in shock. Johnny screwed up his face and began to lift tables and chairs around him. Opening his eyes, the shot forward at the guards causing them to fall backwards.

I grabbed his little hand and sprinted towards the entrance. We could make it back to Bruce's and find somewhere to hide.

As we pushed through the doors we were met by more guards with heavy artillery and cars that looked similar to the Batmans.

"Miss Pennyworth." A deep voice, almost as smooth as Morgan Freemans spoke up. "For the safety of the people of Gotham you need to come with us."

"Why? If you let my son and I go then we can leave here"

"But that's not what Bane wants."

"I don't care what he wants. Just back off!" I angrily shouted back which caused sharp icicles to encircle Johnny and I. They rose to the sky like a bird frozen in flight.

"Miss Pennyworth, Gotham needs you to stay with the mad man." He reached over the icicles and pulled me close. "We don't even have the batman now, you need to stay with him and save the city." He whispered with concern.

"Mum! No it's a trap!"

"Johnny lets just go. We'll have to hope to God that the Batmam returns soon."

If we'd have carried on running then we would've been shot down. It was our only option. With guns pointed into our backs we were edged into the centre of the stadium.

"Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator! And we came here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite - this unsung hero - will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect." He paused as we approached. Johnny clenched my hand and I squeezed back. We were terrified.

"Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait." As we approached he put both arms around our shoulders. No way we could flee now. "Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours." He kissed me on my head (well I guess that's what he tried to do.) and dropped the microphone by a dead body.

Whilst being escorted out, he pushed me behind making Johnny go ahead.

"You think you can run away from me? You think you can escape with my son in your arms." He hissed in my face.

"He was never your son!" I shouted. Our heads turned as my boy looked over in disappointment.

"What have you become?"

"I've become the saviour that Gotham needs."

"You've created a nuclear bomb and expect us to survive? Some father you claim to be." He shoved his hand towards my face and clasped it tightly around my neck.

"I am necessary evil to destroy this ghastly city. I'm doing it to die. For real. But next to the people I love most."

"Love, or are forcing to love?"

I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"I'm trying to get you to cooperate Jane, maybe beating you is the way to get the message across." I went to crawl forward but heavy black boots crushed my hand. I yelled in pain and tucked my crushed hand close to my face.

"Why won't you ever listen Janey?" He thrust the black boot into my stomach several times. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't cast ice to stop him, I was in agony.

Picking up my tear stained face he spat again. "Do you get the message now?" A slow nod and a tear told him to stop.

He began to walk away. I curled up in a ball and caressed my broken hand. Right, it had to be myright hand. I could barely breathe taking short gasping breaths to refill my lungs with the oxygen which had been kicked out of me.

No crying. Not now.

As I curled up even tighter something lifted me up towards the sky.

I was being cradle carried by the very man who inflicted this pain. Why? Who knows! I looked behind me and saw hundreds of Gothamites running towards there cars. Many of them made eye contact with me, perhaps they thought I held the trigger.

We gradually moved closer to a heavy artillery machine of which we were to travel in.

"To Blackgate." Bane called.

Throwing me in one side, he clamoured in and began to drive. I curled into a ball in the corner keeping my eyes down. There was no way I would start a conversation, not when my stomach was aching and my hand was burning. We drove in silence until we arrived at the steps of Blackgate Prison, home of Harvey Dents criminals.

Bane walked out of the car and opened my door.

"Get out, you need to come with me."

I did as he wished. Who knows where Johnny is and I have a feeling if I slipped up he'd be dead in minutes. Press had gathered around the bottom of the steps of which we were descending, just me and him.

"Behind you is a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man," he held an enlarged picture of Harvey Dent up for the world to see. "Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice! You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this CORRUPT CITY! Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon."

He thrust a white piece of paper in my face and leant close, leaning me to an angle as of he were about to sweep me off my face and kiss me. "Read it ... Johnny will be safer if you do so."

I trembled a little and took a small cough, which hurt my stomach, before I read what was before me. "The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the mad man who tried to murder my own child but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign."

I shuddered a little inside, taking in the words I'd just spoken. Sounded a little ironic to be honest. Bane snatched the words out of my hand and pushed me further up the steps. Looking out beyond the press he called towards the prisoners.

"And do you accept this man's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the CORRUPT?" The prisoners inside roared with approval. Oh no, what have I done?

"We take Gotham from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity, and we give it back to you... the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere. Do as you please. Start by storming Blackgate, and freeing the oppressed! Step forward those who would serve. For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great city... it will endure. Gotham will survive!"

The machine in which we drove to the prison began to slowly rise off the ground and was thrust into the side of the prison, giving room for those to escape.

"Johnny ..." I gasped.

"He's apart of our army now Jane. We can be a great family together."

I went to run but I was held back by his strong hands. I was trapped with no one who could help me. My heart sunk a little at that thought and I limped along behind Bane as we walked towards our new home.

"Where's my son?" I asked once I'd caught my breath back.

"Always with the same questions Janey. Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I can't hurt my boy. You, on the other hand ..."

He rose his fist in the air and froze there. I guess he was just watching my reaction. I just melted into a crouch position on the floor. I felt safer that way.

"Glad I've got my message across, now come along. I have a job for you."

I would've retaliated but with the way I felt, I knew that being beaten was not going to help us escape. He lifted me up so I was draped over his shoulder and began to run towards the edge of the city. I looked back on the chaos he had created.

Families sprinted into their homes with bags of shopping in their hands. Kids skipped around with no clue what was happening. Thugs in orange jump suits smashed glass and broke into the poshest of houses while the owners were thrown onto the street and beaten. Dogs ran amuck and the odd familiar face looked at me and ran away. They were scared of me. They were scared of him. They were scared of what had become of Gotham.

We arrived at the sea front. Onwards was a lump of debris which had fallen from the bridge above. No one could escape, unless they had a speed boat and a bunch of weaponry and were not afraid of killing everyone. I was placed on the ground with the mask towering above me.

"Use your gift to ice the water."

I hadn't fully registered what he asked and looked on with a blank expression. He kicked me in the stomach and pulled my jumper so we were eye to eye.

"Ice the waters, bring snow upon this disgusting hell hole."

I did as he asked. Slowly I rose from the ground, clutching my stomach as I did so. My right hand, still mangled from earlier had a little spark left so I could complete the task.

Bending over towards the cold water I placed my hands on it. Nothing happened. Panicking, I rubbed my sore hands together and placed them in the water. Still nothing. Panicking further I threw my hands forward. Still nothing.

"Is there a problem Jane?"

I violently shook my head. If hands don't work then maybe ...

I placed my foot above the water and it froze into a solid ice block. Placing both feet delicately on this ice, I took another step, and another. I could do it, I could run away! But I couldn't as I didn't have Johnny with me and Bane would personally shoot me down. I slowly crouched and shut my eyes, beginning to think.

"Don't think angry, think free. Think of when you first rode your bike wi out mums help. Think about when you first learnt to swim." Something stirred inside of me. "Remember back to your first trip to Gotham. You were small, probably no older than four years old and you were playing in the Manor gardens with Bruce and ... Rachel! They were running around and you were following, trying to join in there game. Bruce stopped and pulled a funny face yet kept on running until he fell down a hole. You and Rachel carried on to find him and eventually ended up running back to get his dad. Do you still remember how scared you were? Think of after and how great you felt when he came out of the hole. He hugged Rachel and picked you up. He span you around and you both fell down. That summers day was perfect." I opened my eyes and the water surrounding Gotham had frozen over. Snow fell from the skies and lightly dusted the destruction of the bridge jutting out the ice. A slow clap from behind disrupted my thoughts.

"Well done Jane. You can now know where your boy is."

My hand began to tingle. Looking down I'd noticed it had fully healed and was stronger than before. My stomach felt a little better but altogether I had my spirit back. I strutted towards Bane with a smirk on my face.

"Where's our boy then?" I asked. Perhaps flirting with him may get me off this island.

"Back at the Manor. Our new home. Bruce won't be needing it any longer."

My insides pushed sideways at that thought. I've got to find Bruce. Johnny would know! But don't show it in your face.

"So be it." I smiled. "Race you back?" Before he had time to say anything I sprinted towards the Manor. Looking down I noticed the trail of ice following me.

Speed.

I shot off, gliding across the ice. I would be home so quickly we would have time to find Bruce and act normally afterwards.

Well, whatever normal is now.


End file.
